


White Walls

by Lazchan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old fic from years ago; thought I'd post some more of my old stuff (that I don't loathe) up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls

Roxas watched her-- the pale girl in the tower room; the hidden child, the one no one spoke of but everyone knew. She blended into the walls, her chair and clothing--everything washed out and bland and _white white white._

He watched her, body pressed into the walls surrounding her room; his own clothing a dark splotch on the pure white, a stain that corrupted the innocence that lay within locked doors. He wanted to hear if she had a voice, if it was as paper-pale as she was, faded and whispery-- did she have strength in those limbs? He wondered why she was here, what her purpose was; why she was allowed to wear white. She was a child like he was said to be, but he wasn't allowed to be innocent.

She didn't look up, didn't notice him--but he was fascinated by white blond strands covering a pale face, stiff limbs hunched over a table that was the match of the chair she was sitting in. He started to wonder if she was a dream or a ghost.

Roxas didn't keep his visits long--he felt like he was drowning in the white and he soon retreated to the glimmering silvers and blues of the castle that were brighter and he reveled in the glaring neon lights of the main city. Here, he could feel alive--the static sound of the city lights created a heartbeat that wasn't available in the white room.

He stayed near Axel--he who was vibrant--who lived and moved and swept through life like a wildfire, created their own movement and beat. He wouldn't vanish into white or dark--he stood up and carried Roxas along with him. To hear him, you wouldn't think that he was a Nobody. He was _Axel_ and that was all that mattered.

He took Axel with him one time, on his weekly visits to the white room. Axel was quiet as he watched along with Roxas, then smirked as he strode in; he wasn't scared of vanishing into the white and Roxas mentally kicked himself for retreating from it--from this pale girl that couldn't lift much more than a crayon or pencil. What could she do to harm him? Axel, with his black and red, was a sharp contrast against the white.

"Naminé--" Roxas watched as the girl jerked up at the name and he took a step back at seeing her eyes for the first time. They were a shocking, vibrant shade of blue--they weren't faded as he thought they would be, they were _alive._

Axel circled around her and Roxas was reminded of a predator, assessing its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. Roxas moved forward, responding to those actions; Axel didn't hunt alone, Roxas wouldn't let him while he was here. It also gave him an excuse to move closer to the girl that he had been watching for so long.

They surrounded her on either side, two figures clad in black, dark birds of prey watching; her breath hitched in her throat as her white white space was interrupted so harshly. Roxas switched his gaze briefly to the scattered pencils and paper on the table, eyes following one pencil skittering off the edge; their sudden appearance startled her.

Roxas knelt down and picked up the fragile piece of wood, handing it over so that delicate fingers could keep a grip on it. Roxas marveled at hands without gloves, pale digits that were smooth, un-calloused. He could almost feel the softness through his gloves.

She wasn't like them--not even up close; the differences were even more obvious. Was she a Nobody like them? If not, what was she doing here, trapped in their world of shadows? He craned his neck to see her drawings, but Axel covered them, fingers spread wide so only hints of color appeared. A vibrant red like Axel's hair--the blue of an ocean--

Roxas frowned up at Axel, but Axel shrugged it off and casually flipped the sheets over.

"It's not for you, she's not for you," Axel's voice held a hint of warning in it.

Roxas' frown grew, mouth slanting down as he crossed his arms against his chest. The pale girl-- Naminé?-- was caught between them--two dangerous forces ready to crush her between them. She shivered--her thin white dress wasn't enough for this area and Roxas idly wondered what she would look like in one of their coats, properly clad as one should be in this castle that shouldn't exist.

"Trust me," Axel's voice was grim and then he turned to Naminé. "You should know better, Naminé."

"I know..." her voice shook as she spoke, the whisper barely reaching Roxas' ears. "I just..I wanted to know...I _had_ to know, Axel..." Her hand not holding the pencil gripped the edge of the table.

"Stop now." There was no arguing with that tone. "He's not to be toyed with. You have your duties, he's not part of them. You have your target, focus on that."

Roxas knew they were talking about him and Naminé looked down, away -- he couldn't see those startling blue eyes any longer. She seemed to be fading as he looked at her and he reached out, just to assure himself that she was real, solid. Black gloved hands contrasted against pale strands of blonde, strands slipping like silk through his fingers. She looked up at him, startled, but there was a tentative smile on her face.

"Axel is right... I'm sorry, Roxas," she gathered her papers to her chest, as if she were afraid they would be snatched away. "I'm sorry," she repeated and didn't look up again.

Axel tugged him away from the white room, back into the silvers and blues of their castle hallways; away from the pale girl that was already fading from his mind. All he could remember was those blue eyes and a sad smile.


End file.
